Test Subject: Not Found
by WriterSnider
Summary: A man goes in for testing. his body gets fucked up and has to go on a mission. female sangheili x human male (I made the cover photo)
1. test

**Edited for myron23. Hey guys. New story. Surprise! Enjoy. And all reviews are appreciated. Thank you!**

(location: unknown)

(date and time: unknown)

(point of view: Aaron Nabor)

I watched as the metallic doors opened with a steamy hiss. Two men in pure white lab coats came in with a table of syringes. One of the men looked at me sitting on the examination table, stripped down to nothing.

"ah. Mr. Nabor. It seems you finally decided to be part of this very important test" said the man on the left.

"okay. So what's the safe word? Orange? Banana? I feel hungry do you guys make hot dogs or do I have to kill one of you guys?" I said as my stomach growled.

"sorry Mr. Nabor, but you can't have any food for 48 hours after your injection. It would cause some great annoyance if you nullify the serum with your appetite" said the man on the right.

"okay then. Lets get this shit over with so I can have some alone time with my pornography of sexy women having an orgy with a German Shepherd" they both looked at me with a sense of disgust. They motioned me to lay down on the table and began to strap me down.

"ohhh! Very kinky you two! Very kinky indeed! So what's going up my butt again?" I asked.

They both looked at me again and shook their heads. "I mean what's this serum supposed to do again?" I groaned.

"that has yet to be discovered. Remember you are our first test subject. We have no idea what this will do to your entire genetic code. Or if it will even have an impact on you at all. Maybe if we are lucky it will kill you assuming you act like this on an ordinary day in public. Killing you might just do us all a favor" the man on the left said with clear hatred in his voice.

"so who fucked your pineapple Mr. happy-killjoy? Did your wife cut your dick off or was it your son fucking you over for cash you fucking cock sucking cuck beta male" the guy on the right started to snicker before the guy on the left started to get red.

"okay lets just get this over with so we can watch you fucking die!" said the man on the left. Left man picked up a syringe and stabbed it into my stomach, also injecting the fluid within it. Right man got the other syringes and began to gently inject me. As the third injection was done with I started to pass out.

Last thing I saw was the left man smirking.

…...

It seemed almost as if I just closed my eyes before I opened them. I screamed with agony as I felt a fire burn throughout my body. I tried to sit up but I was still strapped down to the table. I struggled in my straps and I heard the doors hiss open. I saw right man and left man walking towards me. "so you managed to survive the...HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted left man. Right man stood over me with a look of fear in his eyes.

"what? My face? WHAT THE FUCK DOES MY FACE LOOK LIKE YOU BASTARDS! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO! SHOW ME MY FACE BEFORE I RIP MY SELF OUT OF THESE STRAPS AND FACE FUCK BOTH OF YOUR DEAD FUCKING CORPSES!" I screamed in rage.

They reluctantly got out a mirror and aimed it at my face. I felt my jaw drop with horror as I saw the sight before me. My face looked like someone poured gasoline on me and lit a match. My skin was pale gray and burned. My nose was missing and my ears were mere holes in each side of my head. I felt tears well up in my eyes but none showed.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I'LL KILL YOU BASTARDS! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I screamed with pure rage and I started to hear the straps tearing at my resistance. Right man and left man started to back away before the door shut and both of them were trapped. I roared and the straps ripped and I jumped up and ran towards them with berserker rage and flung my arm back and released it with unnatural speed and strength. The two got hit with my fist and were knocked back into the wall. With a loud crunch I saw both of them lie limp with their bodies dented into the metal wall.

The doors opened and I looked out into a lit hallway. I ran out to the only exit way and was blinded by bright lights. As my vision was adjusted to the light I realized I was in a cage. I went to go back but the door slammed shut. I threw a fist at the door and I saw my fist dent the door. The was too thick for me to break.

"where the fuck am I?" I said to myself.

[test subject: not found] said a robotic voice.

I heard a loud beep signaling an intercom.

"hello Aaron. How was the nap?" said the feminine voice.

"it was shit just like this place and my body" I said still naked. At least I got to keep all the important parts.

The lady on the intercom giggled. "still checking yourself out aren't you Mr. Nabor?"

"what the fuck am I here for?" I asked

"well since you seem to look like you've seen some pretty nasty shit. We ONI have decided to send you off for a special mission" she said.

"and what mission would that be?" I said

" the assassination of the rebel sangheili loyalist, Kin'ee Ri'huq. The leader of this said rebellion. If Kin'ee succeeds with his campaign, this would reignite the flames of genocide for the human race. We have sources that tell us he is allied with the insurrectionist. This is where you come in. You are to be within the insurrectionist's ranks and are to meet up with Kin'ee. If you fail. We are all fucked" the intercom shut off.

"sounds like fun"

 **New story. New characters. Nice! Please leave a review. Even if you are a guest. Its not hard. Just go to the bottom of the page. You know what to do.**


	2. start

**Hey guys how's it going? Good? Great. Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **(Aaron's point of view)**

"okay so what do you goat fuckers want me to do again?" I looked at the very tan man with a 'I'm a terrorist' looking beard. He scrunch his face into an ugly scowl before talking. "Well you have no room to talk dead man" he insulted back.

I felt a fire burn in my chest but decided to not gut him from groin to neck.

"we need you to talk with an ally so to say" he smiled with his fucking bad breath blowing into my face.

"we have proposed a deal with him. 45 tactical nukes. We need you to make the deal. Clearly you understand the effects of this deal, do you not?"

"yep. Sell him some nukes. Bring back the money. Got it" I said as the landing shuttle had slammed into another shuttle.

"hey faggot why don't you pilot a shuttle like every other fucking cunt in the insurrection?" I had managed to gain my way up the ladder of the insurrection. I was the head ambassador for deals and black market shit. While waiting I had decided to put on my new black market apparel.

Which consisted an air tight pilot's helm with a very dark tint to the face plate and a heavy black leather trench coat. Obviously they didn't want me to scare off my target. As I finished with my clothing the shuttle had landed on Heilios. I don't know what the fuck the name of the city was but I decided that it was irrelevant to my mission.

I walked off the shuttle's bay door and was blinded by the suns of Heilios.

"too bright for you leather skin?" said my companion that was assigned to me.

"yeah Shella. Its too fucking bright. Even in this dark fucking helmet" I said to her.

Shella or how ever you pronounce her real name, was a sangheili. A fucking sexy one. If she wasn't my partner I would fuck her in a heartbeat and she knows it too. She seems to have a thing for battered and flesh less humans.

She was no where near an insurrectionist. She was sent by ONI to accompany me to make sure I did my job. If I failed she was the backup plan as in, if I was to be killed she would replace me.

"well if everyone saw what I see in you, you wouldn't have to wear that forsaken thing" she looked at me with her amber eyes.

I put my hand on the side of her head. "when I get done with this me and you will fuck like no tomorrow" she managed to smile at the thoughtful affection I gave her.

"well why wait? We can do that in this city. When we find a place, I'll let you do whatever you want with me" she seductively whispered in my ear hole.

Immediately I began a small journey to find a perfect spot to fuck. We passed several huts and the natives looked at me walking alongside Shella. Kids came out to follow me.

"what the fuck do you bastards want?" I asked. They looked at me in confusion. Clearly these little shits don't understand English. Shella stopped and bent down to talk to them.

She spoke in some tongue I didn't understand. They looked at me and made a disgusted look on each others faces.

"what did you tell the little cunts?" I looked at her.

"I told them that me and you were married" she said with a giggle.

I looked at her for a second before I kissed her on the mandibles through my helmet.

She wasn't expecting it and flinched when I pulled back. At this point all the natives had seen what I did and began to crowd around us.

They all started speaking to Shella.

Then all of a sudden I saw a sangheili soldier come up to her and grope her in front of me.

Shella just stood stiff and rigid when he did this. She seemed to be frozen in place.

I did what any man would have done in this situation. I started a fight with the soldier. He looked down at me and started to chuckle. I may be human but I was no spartan. I was only 5 foot 5. which is pretty small compared to a sangheilian soldier.

He threw a fist at me and I stumbled a few inches backwards as I took the so called 'mighty punch'. He seemed to have cracked my helmet open because everyone around us seemed to have stood frozen in place. I decided to take my helmet off. As I did this the crowd became very angry. The soldier roared and punched me over and over again.

My blood seemed to paint the dirt road but I still stood up as if I was a spartan taking this punch. This time the soldier became more angry and took out his energy sword. He went to stab me and I went under the attack and grabbed his right arm and snapped his arm.

He roared in pain and dropped his sword. I kicked it so he wouldn't be able to reach for it. He brought his leg back and tried to kick me. I only grabbed his foot and slam my elbow down on his knee and saw his leg bend inside out.

He started to scream in agony and tried to crawl away. I walked up to him and stomped my foot down on his skull and heard a satisfying crunch. His entire head was split open with brain matter oozing out. At this point everyone was scrambling to get away.

I walked up to Shella and saw tears run down her face. I pulled her back behind a building to hug her. She lowered herself and cried into my shoulder.

I tried my best to calm her down.

After she was done she looked into my eyes. She began to kiss me on my rough lips with her mandibles.

She pulled back. "I'm sorry Aaron. I can't have sex. I'm sorry. I thought I could get over some things from the past but, the sangheilian solder...just brought back memories. I'm so sorry Aaron. I wish I could but I can't. I just need some time to think things over okay?" she said this as she hugged me. I looked at her in the eyes. "its okay Shella. I understand. I'll wait for you" I said as I began to kiss her.

She then pressed her mandibles into my lips and we stood there for what seemed like and hour.

"Shella. Lets just get our job done first"

 **So another chapter. Another character. Fight scene. You know the good stuff.**

 **Also please leave a review. Even if you are a guest.**


	3. death

**Hey guys. New chapter. Enjoy!**

 **p.s. Don't forget to review.**

(Shella's point of view)

Me and Aaron had walked for several miles. The natives have seen Aaron's capabilities in strength with the soldier and had decided it was best to leave us alone.

As we came upon Kin'ee's keep, the guards had halted us to state our business.

{sangheili}

{halt! You have intruded the keep of Ri'huq. State your business or be beheaded!} said the guard on the left.

Aaron looked at the Guard in confusion.

{we were sent to make a deal with keep lord Kin'ee Ri'huq} I said.

That's when we heard the keep gate doors hiss open.

We saw a sangheili walk out in ceremonial robes.

He raised his hand. {Ket these are my guests, stand down}

Instantly the guards went into an 'at ease' stance. {so they sent two of you?}

{yes my lord} I said respectively. He nodded his approval and we walked in.

{does your companion speak?} he asked curiously.

{no my lord he has no knowledge of the common tongue} I said.

Aaron just looked at both of us. "so does anyone speak English or is Shella going to have to make this deal herself?" he said rudely.

The keep lord smiled with his mandibles and chuckled as he held his sides. "'Shella' I enjoy your companion. I see why you brought him" he said in between chuckles.

"um...she is my companion. She wasn't here to negotiate. I was" Aaron said.

The keep lord looked at Aaron and motioned him to enter into the courtyard.

We sat down on stone chairs in the middle of the courtyard.

"so human. Let me get into why it is important I must have this... arsenal. Its a very simple answer I assure you" he paused before saying "its revenge"

"you see the U.N.S.C. Had murdered one of my beloved daughters... Val'ee Stre'nam" . I widened my eyes in surprise. This man was HER father. I worked for ONI a few years and I had come across a file of Val'ee. She wasn't dead. She is married to a retired spartan named Raddin Vance Linin. They had a son named Vek Vance Linin. He worked as an ambassador for human-sangheili relations. Unfortunately Vek was murdered by an insurrectionist loyalist.

But telling Kin'ee wouldn't save his life. He was a threat that needed to be wiped out. Not to mention he wouldn't believe me anyway. Hes already focused on revenge. So persuasion would be out of question, and it would blow my cover.

"I too had lost a child. My son Vix. He was in a bombing run in the insurrection and was shot down by an U.N.S.C. Patrol team" I looked at Aaron's face to see he looked like he was telling the truth but working in ONI taught me one thing, all humans show their true intentions by the way their eyes move.

Now luckily Kin'ee didn't know this. He was too focused on attaining the nukes to notice.

"then me and you have a common enemy. I accept your offer. Name any price and its a deal" said Kin'ee.

Aaron had his hands together. "any price?"

Kin'ee nodded.

"one million credits" he said. I looked at him with wide eyes. One million credits could buy you the entire fleet of the covenant armada.

Kin'ee stood up as did Aaron. They shook hands. "done." said Kin'ee.

If you were to blink you would have missed what Aaron had just done. He pulled out a serrated combat knife and jumped up and sliced Kin'ee's throat open. Dark purple blood sprayed all over Aaron and me. I was shocked by Aaron's quick speed because I saw a blade in Kin'ee's left hand.

(Aaron's point of view)

The feel of killing this fucking lunatic made me feel like the first time I smoked a cigarette. Short pleasure but sweet addiction. But as my high faded away I realized something. This was a one way trip. I had no way of escaping the back fire from the locals. Some way or another this was a set up. Something in my every fiber told me this was a suicide mission. Like I was never supposed to come back. Why else would they have had me bring Shella If not to replace me?

Shella could easily handled her way out of this predicament. I on the other hand couldn't I was a human.

So to summarize, I was fucked over either way events went. Both ways I would be dead.

As I finished that last thought the guards came into the courtyard and saw me holding a knife with blood splattered all over me as Kin'ee laid sprawled out on the ground with a puddle of blood pouring out of his neck.

"fuck a duck in the butt" I said before they pulled out their energy swords and charged at me. But with me frozen in place Shella had gotten up to try to stop them.

If she had just acted like she was just a bystander in this maybe I would have reacted in time to kill them all, but she stood in front of me shouting at them to stop. Four of them dug the tips of their swords into her. I stood frozen still as I saw the blade tips glow in front of my face.

Something in me snapped. I jumped over Shella and stabbed one guard to the left in between the eyes and we both fell. I stood back on my feet to throw the knife at the other guard next to the one I killed, and it stuck into his neck. He gurgled up blood and fell forward. At this point the other two guards had removed the blades and started to charge at me. They slashed at me left to right and I dodged it pretty easily but something in me made me look at Shella. She fell backwards with four holes burned into her chest. As I looked back at the guards one of them was mid slash and I had no time to react.

With the smell of burning meat I noticed my left arm was sliced off and twitching on the ground. With adrenaline kicking in I couldn't feel a thing. Disarmed I grabbed one of the dead guard's energy sword and start to slash with speeds that succeeded any sangheili swordsman.

By the time I was finished with the two guards they were nothing but burned slices of meat. Unfortunately with me taking this time to find a way to escape I was surrounded by guards. I turned to see a metal beam coming towards me. In an instant everything went black.

(no one's point of view)

The guards carried the human to the center of the city. Everyone had gathered to see the human's execution take place.

They had built a wooden beam and tied him to it. As Aaron woke up he noticed they were setting the beam on fire. Everyone started shouting at him and some threw rocks. He just looked at them with cold eyes.

"I will burn every one of you bastards! I will fucking kill you all! I swear it! I swear!"

They stood silent as the flames had moved up to his body. They went silent to hear his screams of agony but he couldn't feel the fire. He just stared into everyone's eyes to let them know he remembers their faces.

Aaron could smell the fear they gave off as his entire body was consumed in fire. To everyone's perspective his eyes had an ominous glow to them.

(Aaron's point of view)

I remembered their faces. As my eyes exploded from the heat I saw nothing but darkness. I felt the air in my lungs burn, fueling the flames. And in an instant I felt nothing. Dark. Nothing. The world faded into nothingness.

 **So here it is. Poor Aaron is dead. Or is he? Who knows. Thanks for reading.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Even if you are a guest. Its okay.**


	4. revenge

**Hey, guys what's up? New chapter for you. Made with special hormones from a 17 year old. And gently fucked by my mind.**

 **Also, leave a review. Feed back is appreciated.**

(Aaron's point of view)

I opened my eyes. I saw the orange sky and the suns burning my skin. My entire backside was wet and cold.

Then I felt my memories hit me. I was supposed to be dead. Yet I am here alive. I got up from the water and noticed I was in a mild river. I looked at my hands and arms and they looked the same.

I clenched my fists. "I will fucking burn you fuckers!"

I looked around to see that a road lead to the city. _This is my chance_. I got onto the road and began to walk.

As I walked I saw a sangheili walking up to me, it seemed to gasp in fear. I ran up to it and slammed my leg into the side of its head.

As it collapsed on the ground with purple blood pouring out of the skull, I removed the robes it was wearing and put them on. The material was rough against my rigid skin and would be caught in it. I put the hood over my head and followed the path towards the city.

As I came upon the entrance, two guards came out. They looked at me but didn't see my face. The guard on the left stood in front of me with his sword out. He put his hand on my shoulder and shouted at me in gibberish.

I grabbed his arm and made his sword stab him. The guard on the right came up to his partner but before he could even react, I pulled the sword from the left guard and decapitated the other guard.

I took two plasma grenades and took his plasma pistol. I walked into the city gates and no one noticed me.

I walked by some children and grabbed one into my robe. I felt him struggle as I broke his mandibles and held my hand over his mouth hole.

I took him behind a building and shoved him into the wall.

I pulled my hoodie down as I took my sword out. Just as he was about to scream I sliced his head off.

As I put my hoodie, back on I noticed some natives shouting from the city gates. They carried the bodies of the two guards with them. Some kids came by the bodies and started crying.

{Sangheili}

{WHO COULD HAVE DONE SUCH A THING? WHAT MONSTER DID THIS! WE MUST FIND THE BEAST AT ONCE!} Said a sangheili woman. I snickered as I watched them go hunt for me.

I came out from behind the building and looked for another victim. I saw a little sangheili girl walk by and I pulled her under my robe and covered her mandibles up. I took her behind another building and showed my face to her. She whimpered as I kissed her on the cheek, then I snapped her neck.

Blood oozed out of her mouth 3 seconds later. Then I heard more natives screaming. A sangheili woman carried out the corpse of the headless boy. I saw tears slide down her face. At this point, I saw a soldier walk by me and I took his plasma rifle.

As he noticed, I sliced him open with my sword. I then put it back on my belt. I held the plasma rifle and sprayed on the incoming crowd.

They all fell as I saw smoke coming from their bodies. I saw more come towards the scene and I fired at the civilians. I walked around the city and killed them one by one. I saw a group of kids run away and I threw my plasma grenade. It stuck on the back on a kid and he started screaming in pain as it fused with his skin. Then they were all vaporized. Smoke and ash remained.

I lit the houses on fire and some exploded. By the time, I was finished with the town it was sunset.

I sat on a pile of dead bodies and pulled out a cigarette. I used the energy sword to light it. I threw the energy sword behind me and I heard something break behind me.

I sat their smoking my cig. Inhaling the toxic nicotine like it was required. I felt the buzz of the nauseating feeling of the high.

I then felt tears slide down my face. I thought of Shella. I held my cig harder and I inhaled more.

I watched the flames dance before me as the smoke rose from the corpses. Then I noticed a little girl in the gate staring at me. She didn't move. I got up and pulled out the plasma pistol. I slowly walked up to her and realized she was crying.

I put my hand on the side of her face to look her in the eyes before I would shoot her. She resisted but then sniffled as she looked into my eyes. They were bright amber with the arousing sadness that filled her face.

She sensed my arousal and tried to move away from me.

"If you runaway I will hunt you down and fuck you bloody. Don't run if you don't want me to hurt you" I said in my rough voice. She cried more but didn't run away. I smiled.

"What's your name girl?" I looked her in the eyes once more. "Sa'rek Ki'nda'Ma"

"You are going to come with me. Don't worry I won't do anything to you unless you run away" I moved my mouth close to her ears. "Running away from me turns me on Sa'rek. Don't get yourself raped, be a smart girl and just come with me" She soon stopped crying and began to nod.

"What's your name?" She asked me. I smiled "Aaron" .

She tried to smile but didn't work since she had mandibles.

"Why did you come here? Was it because of the bright lights or because you live here?" I asked as we began to walk away from the gates.

"I go to different cities and earn money for my mother. Her and me are poor. I was going to get some money here but… You killed everyone." I pulled out a sack from my pocket. "Here" I said as I put a big sack of money in her hand. She looked at me with her bright amber eyes and hugged my leg. "Thank you so much Aaron. With this money me and mother will have enough to buy a house" She squealed with delight.

"So…this mother of yours, is she good looking?" I nonchalantly asked.

She giggled. "Yes my mother is very gorgeous. If she had a decent house name, suitors would line up from cities just to ask her hand in marriage. But unfortunately, she is poor. No man wants her" she sighed at the end.

"Well if you want… I could get you both more money" I said. Sa'rek looked up at me jumped around with glee.

I couldn't help but to smile.

 **So how was it? Please leave a review. Even if you are a guest. I don't fucking care If you are guest. I love all my readers. Even if you are a weirdo like me.**


	5. her

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. Please leave a review, feed back is appreciated as always. Enjoy!**

(Sa'rek point of view)

"Aaron, how come you killed all those people?" I looked him in the eyes.

"well, they killed someone I loved. Then they burnt me alive. Somehow I came back to life and I went back and slaughtered them all" he said as his feet kicked the desert dust beneath him. His robe flapped in the wind as his eyes lowered to the ground.

I looked at him as my feet kicked some rocks as we moved forward, following the path ahead of us. I watched the way Aaron paced himself. His legs moved swiftly without having to be dragged.

As I began to open my mouth to ask another question, my stomach growled. "Aaron? Do you have any food?" I said as I held my stomach. He turned his head to look at me and he laughed. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "what's funny?" I asked.

"I don't eat food Sa'rek. I haven't ate since my 'incident'". He turned his head back and nodded his head in understanding.

I opened my mouth again to ask a question but my stomach growled louder and it felt more painful than before. I groaned as I held my stomach. "Aaron can you find me some food?".

He turned his head to me and nodded. We both stopped and he looked to his left to see a plant a few meters away. He pointed towards it. "is that edible for you?" he asked.

"I think so. My mom said that there are some Lola leaves on some plants that you can eat. Though there aren't poisonous plants down this path, most will cause you to vomit if eaten"

"okay well let me eat it first, I don't want you to be wrong and it ends up killing you" Aaron said as he walked towards the plant.

He picked some of the leaves and ate them. He stood there for a good two minutes with the wind blowing dust in my face. He grabbed two handfuls and went up to me.

"here you go. Some leaves" He said in a funny voice. I started laughing because of how stupid he sounded. "why did you make your voice sound funny?" I giggled.

He looked at me and smiled "that was a British accent. Its not funny its sophisticated".

I started to laugh again but my stomach growled again and I felt sick. "thank you Aaron" I groaned.

I took the leaves and put them in my mouth (whatever it is, Mandibles?). I chewed and then swallowed.

Aaron then started to laugh. "you eat weird".

"well your face looks weird" I retaliated. He chuckled mildly. "Let's continue walking before it becomes night".

We continued on for a few hours, the wind started to pick up more and more. The dust burned my ankles as it hit against my skin. (any body ever have that happen to you at the beach? Sucks don't it?)

I walked behind Aaron so the sand didn't hurt me. "okay I think its time to set up camp. The sand is blowing way to hard for us to continue" He said as he walked off the road.

Aaron found a tree a few meters away from the road. It conveniently had a branch stick out of the trunk horizontally. Aaron took off his robe and put it on top of the tree branch. I immediately began to blush as I saw his private parts. He found some rocks and rolled the corner of his robe around the rock and buried it into the ground, making a makeshift tent.

Unfortunately it was only big enough for me. "Go ahead Sa'rek. You need it more than I do. I don't need to sleep anyway. I'll keep watch over you all night okay?"

I smiled before I lowered myself to the ground and crawled into the tent. It was already sunset so I decided to close my eyes.

(Aaron's point of view)

I got a big rock and sat next to the tent. The suns had already set past the horizon. I sat there looking at the stars start to come out. I stared for awhile but I became bored pretty easily.

I looked over to the path way with my hand holding up my head. That was until some lights had caught my attention. I got up quickly and ran to the path way.

I waited until the lights came closer and I realized it was a caravan of some sort. A sangheili man came walking by not noticing me at all. He wore fine robes and had some sort of cattle walking behind him. It had a pack on its saddle and I took this opportunity to sneak up to the man.

As I walked closer to him I heard a twig snap. I instantly jumped into a ditch nearby and the man swiveled with his torch to where the noise enacted.

{sangheili}

{w-whose there! S-show yourself! I have a gun! Don't mess with me!}

I didn't understand what he said but it didn't matter. I was going to kill him and take his shit.

I jumped up and ran at the man. He screamed in terror as he pulled out a plasma pistol and shot me three times in the chest. I felt my chest burn open but I still ran. I tackled the man on the ground and I grabbed on to his left mandibles and brought his head forward and smashed it into the dirt. He screamed the entire time. He kept firing at me and eventually I pulled my arm back and crashed it into his skull. With a loud crunch my hand went into his head and hit the dirt beneath him.

The screaming stopped as his body lay limp. I pulled my arm out of his skull and began to strip him of his clothes.

I put his robe on and sighed in satisfaction as I felt his robe on my burnt skin. His robe was made of pure silk. I went over to the cattle and took a pack full of precious goods. Certainly this was enough to make Sa'rek's mom want to fuck me. I probably had enough precious metals to buy an entire city if I wanted to.

Clearly this man was stupid enough to walk by himself through a desert with everything he owns.

Just as I finished my thought I heard Sa'rek scream my name. "AARON! AARON HELP! HELP ME! HELP M-" she stopped making noises.

I sneaked back over to the camp and saw two sangheili men holding Sa'rek. One of them had their hand over Sa'rek's mouth.

The group saw me approach and they held out their plasma rifles. {Don't come any closer or we will shoot}

I pulled out the gun the other guy had. {Grek take the girl somewhere safe. Hurry!}

The sangheili man took the girl and ran. I fired one shot into the man running with Sa'rek. He fell in agony but was careful not to fall on top of Sa'rek. The sangheili closest to me shot his rifle. It hit me in the arm holding the gun.

I pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. I saw the beam go right through and he collapsed onto the ground with a thud. I put the gun on my belt and picked up the rifle.

I walked over to the other sangheili trying to crawl away. I lifted him up and put the rifle nozzle in his mandibles. I pulled the trigger and his head burst open with sizzling meat flying everywhere.

Sa'rek got up and hugged me tightly. "They were going to rape me" was all she said before I dropped the gun and lifted her up and held her tightly. "shhhh. Its alright. I got you. I got you" she cried into my chest and hugged me tighter.

I held her there until she stopped crying. "how about we go to see your mom?" she smiled and we both walked to the path way. As we walked I held her hand.

We walked until it was morning and in the horizon we saw the city Jika'rah. As we came closer to the gates, the guards halted us. "who are you? And why are you with a little girl?" the second guard asked.

"well I got lost and this human helped find my way home. I'm the daughter of Le'Va Ki'nda'ma" Sa'rek said to the guard.

The guard laughed. "you poor creature. Having to take help from a 'human'"the second guard teased. "fine you may enter" said the second guard.

As we walked passed the gates the natives walking about the city stopped and turned to us and began to snicker. "why the fuck does everyone think its funny that we are here?" I asked as Sa'rek looked down. Sa'rek remained quiet as she led me to her mother. We went into an ally way and saw some sangheili sitting on the ground looking dirty. As we passed the corner I saw a little shack.

Sa'rek opened the door. "Mom! I'm home! And I brought a guest can he come in?" She shouted.

I heard the most seductive voice I will ever hear in my entire life. "Yes baby. He can come in". As we walked in I sat down at what looked like to be a couch.

As I saw Sa'rek go into another room I heard a scream coming from a hallway. I looked to see the most sexiest looking sangheili I have ever seen. She was gorgeous as Sa'rek had promised. She was even more. She had tan skin with brown spot speckling the top of her head and going down her back and arms. Her eyes were frosty white and she had the widest hips I have ever seen on a female sangheili.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed as she threw several dishes at me. I put my arms up to block her attacks. "OW! STOP! OW! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I screamed back as she finally threw a rock at my face. I then saw Sa'rek jump in front of me with her arms out. "mom stop! He brought me home safely!" she shouted. Then her mom stopped throwing things but was still clearly shook up by what I looked like.

"so you brought my daughter back safely?" she asked a bit more calm. "and he brought us money too mom" Sa'rek smiled as she held out the sack of money I gave her.

Instantly Le'Va rushed over to me and hugged me tightly as she sat on my lap. She then kissed my cheek multiple times before shrieking with glee.

"thank you so much for all this! I don't know how to repay you for all your good deeds. Please if there is anything I could do-" I thought this over on the way here. "only one thing. Let me live you". They both smiled. "Done" Le'Va said.

She soon realized she was on my lap and blushed a shade of purple before getting off my lap.

"mom his name is Aaron" Sa'rek said.

Then Le'Va leaned over into my ear hole "Thank you for protecting my little girl" she whispered and then kissed me on the lips.

I instantly got a boner.

 **So how was that? Please leave a review. I appreciate all feed back. Also the story is no where near ending.**


	6. suitors

**Hey guys. Just started my morning off with a new pack of cigs. So this should be fucking good. Enjoy!**

(Le'Va's point of view)

After Aaron had brought my daughter back and given us money, I spent it on a new house. We left the shack and wandered inside our new home for a bit before buying some furniture.

I promised Aaron he could stay with us so I bought and extra bed for him. I asked Sa'rek what went on during her journey back home with Aaron but she refused to tell me. Obviously something went wrong.

As we had gotten settled in our new home Sa'rek would spend most of the day with Aaron, which I thought was weird since I was her mother. Normally she would want to be around me more often, but since Aaron came back with her, she hasn't been able to be separated from Aaron.

So finally with all my curiosity pent up I had decided to find out what happened during the travel that caused her to be more close to Aaron. So one night I came into Aaron's room.

"Aaron? What happened to my baby girl during the travel here?" I asked at I stood in the door way. He sighed before saying "she almost had gotten raped by a group of sangheili. I killed them. Now she thinks that I should be her father or something. She keeps calling me dad. I think its weird since I have never had a child to begin with".

I looked at him with my eyes widening. "you saved my daughter from rapists? That's why she refused to tell me" I walked closer to Aaron as he lay on the bed. I sat down on the side and leaned over to kiss him. "thank you so much Aaron. I have no idea what I can do to repay you" as I pulled away he held on to me and kissed me back. "I think I love you Le'Va" Aaron said. I blushed the darkest hue of purple and quickly walked out of his room and went into my own.

I closed the door and laid on my bed thinking about his confession towards me. "no one has ever said that to me before" I whispered.

I felt my hearts beat fast. I thought about the feel of his lips against mine. _Rough._ His body was rough. His hands were rough but his touch was gentle. His body language was gentle and so was his heart. He spent all week with Sa'rek. Playing with her. Going outside to find flowers with her. He respected me and her. He was a sweet man. But then I remembered what he said about the rapists. He killed them. He did what any father or parent would. He killed the ones who tried to hurt someone he cared about.

He would be the best husband to have. He would never take advantage over me or my name. He genuinely cares for our well being.

I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

(Aaron's point of view)

I open my eyes to the suns shining through the window of my room. I don't sleep but I like to pretend. I walked out into the kitchen to see Le'Va cooking. "morning" I said. Le'Va turned around to see me sitting down at the table. She smiled and resumed cooking.

"Aaron? What does morning mean?" Le'Va asked.

"it's something humans say to each other when the sun comes up. It used to mean to mourn in the day. A long time ago in the early British empire, humans used to die daily from disease and famine. So there would be funerals on a daily basis. The humans became so used to death that each sunrise they would greet each other with 'mourning'. It was so common that it became part of human language. But now its just a word humans use to acknowledge each other during sunrise. Its a polite phrase to use"

She seemed to be happy with the explanation. "well then morning to you too"

I couldn't help but to stare at her backside and I felt the morning wood coming on. ( any simpletons out there, it means erection)

She seemed to notice because she swayed her hips a little bit. "I know that you like what you see Aaron" she turned off the stove and walked over to me. She then pulled the chair back and straddled me. She was blushing the entire time. "Aaron. I have been thinking it over and I have decided, I want you to be my husband" she kissed me and began to move her hands to my groin.

She gently caressed by bulge. I held her tightly and began to kiss her back. Then we started to make out. Suddenly I heard Sa'rek whine "mom. Not at the table. The table is for food not kissing".

Le'Va stopped immediately and blushed. "I'm sorry honey. I just got carried away with this sexy man here". Sa'rek groaned and walked out into the living room. Le'Va got off of me and began to resume cooking. The entire time she teased me by dropping things on purpose and bent over in my direction.

That morning was very torturous.

After breakfast was made and eaten we all decided to head out for a walk around the city. Le'Va walked beside me with Sa'rek to my left.

Le'Va whispered into my ear hole "since my name has worth now. There will be men trying to court me. They will find out that you are courting me and you may have to fight them for me. But I don't want you to start a fight. I want you to let them start it first". I nodded in agreement.

As we walked by some of the natives. The men whistled at Le'Va. She looked at them and then kissed me on the lips. The men shouted some gibberish and turned their attention to a different female.

We walked until we saw the park. As we were walking into the park, a native man came up to Le'Va and began talking to her. She shook her head and pointed to me speaking in gibberish as well.

The male became furious and started to grab on to Le'Va. She pulled away from his grasp and started to shout at him. He then went over to me and started shouting in my face. I pushed him away and he fell back. Then a crowd of people surrounded us.

The male got up and tried to throw his fist at me and I grabbed on to his hand and snapped his wrist. He roared in agony and tried to take Le'Va with him and she tried to get out of his grasp. At this point I had enough and I pulled my arm back and swung my fist into his mandibles. All his teeth fell out and his head was jerked left. He collapsed on the ground knocked out cold.

That's when another male appeared. "how dare you claim Le'Va as yours. You are just a weak human. I challenge you to a duel. when you die I will claim Le'Va and fuck her along with my other wives"

After he said this the crowd backed away and so did Le'Va and Sa'rek.

We stood facing each other and the male started to laugh. "I will fuck Le'Va. I will make her suck my cock while she laughs at the thought of you dead"

I ran at the male with my right arm pulled back and I swung it into his gut. He bellowed over and held his stomach. With his head at my eye level I brought my leg up and slammed it against his skull. He was flung right of me and I ran to him and straddled him as I began to slam my fist into his face over and over again. With one last punch I smashed his his skull open. The crowd gasped as his brains oozed out.

I looked over at Le'Va and saw her face expressed pure horror. I turned back and stood up and kicked his body several times and spat on his corpse.

After I heard someone pull out a plasma rifle. I looked to see another male in armor. As I walked towards him he shot me in the chest and it burned through my shirt. Smoke rose from my body and everyone gasped as I was still walking towards him. He started shooting my face and smoke was rising from my face. As everyone looked I had half of my face gone. What remained was muscle and bone. I still walked forward. As I got up to him he pulled out an energy sword and sliced my chest open. My organs fell out but I grabbed on to his arm and ripped it out of the socket. He roared in pain as blood spurted out of his arm. I took his sword and decapitated him.

I grabbed each side of my split open chest and held it as I stuffed my organs back inside my body.

I used the sword the cauterize my chest shut. After that the crowd walked away slowly. No else showed up to challenge me.

I walked over to Le'Va. She back away from me. "look. I can't die. I'm fine. This will heal. I promise" I tried to reassure her. She hesitantly walked up to me and then hugged me. Sa'rek didn't seem that surprised with how I handled the challengers.

After all that we walked back home.

As I laid in my bed I saw Le'Va in my door way. "why are you in here? Don't you want to lay with me instead?" I looked at her and smiled.

"I would be glad to" I said as I got up from the bed. I walked down the hall to her room and picked a side to lay on.

I laid down on the right side of the bed and Le'Va laid next to me. "thank you for claiming me as yours" she said.

"Well, I do care about you and I didn't like how they were treating you like a piece of meat. You aren't an object. You are a woman who deserves respect and should have the same rights as any other male. Le'Va I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to lose you or Sa'rek. I want to be your husband. I love you Le'Va" I finished.

I looked at her face to see her crying. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips, which I returned the favor.

After a few hours of sweet talking each other she was clearly tired. She turned the lamp off and fell asleep with her head resting on my chest. I closed my eyes as well just to pretend to sleep.

 **So how was it? Did you enjoy? Please leave a review. And also the story is still not finished.**


	7. family

**Hey guys new chapter. Also, please leave a review. Enjoy!**

(Aaron's point of view)

I felt the suns hit my face and I opened my eyes to see Le'Va clinging on to me. She opened her eyes and did her best to smile. "Morning my handsome man. Is there anything you would to do to me, now that I am yours?" she blushed.

"Hell yes. I would like to take this time to procreate. I haven't done this in a long time" I said as my boner popped up.

She saw this and was surprised. "I didn't think it would rise up so fast" she blushed.

I took my pants off and my cock popped out of my boxers.

Le'Va looked anxious to see what my cock may look like. I pulled my boxers down and my cock popped up. I felt the cool air hitting my burnt skin. My cock wasn't too much damaged, it was just really rough.

She blushed heavily with purple almost replacing her skin color. "Oh my. Its looks so weird. I have never seen such a thing. Do all human males have this?" she asked.

I smiled. "Of course how else do you think we reproduce? We have external genitals. Why don't you just feel it?" I moved closer to Le'Va. She gently lowered her left arm and put a finger on the top of my head. She then poked it and realized it was sponge like. "It's so squishy and warm" she blushed.

She wrapped her hand around the base. She moved her hands up and down. "Why don't you add some lubricant before you do that. You know, have a taste" I smiled.

She looked at me and had a worried looked on her face. She lowered her head down to my cock and opened up her mandibles. She then slowly inserted my cock into her throat hole. I began to shiver in pleasure as I felt warmth and wetness.

She looked up at me when she hit all the way to the base. She started to raise her head. "That feels so nice. Your mouth feels amazing" . She then went down again and I began to squirm in pleasure. "Fuck. That's so good" I moaned. She then went faster and I had grabbed the bed sheets.

"Oh fuck" I moaned. She kept her pace and I almost came. " Stop. I want to have sex. I don't want to waste my arousal" I said. She stopped and blushed heavily.

She looked at me and started to take her robes off. She may have had a flat chest but it made up in ass and curviness. She then straddled me.

She grabbed my cock and inserted it into her pussy. It slid right in. She was very tight and warm. I felt her juices sliding down my ball sack.

She started moaning my name as I started to pump in and out. My loins clapped against her pussy as more juices were flowing out. I started to moan her name as well.

This kept on for a while. Eventually she came and she screamed my name as she dug her nails into my chest.

I kept going. With one final clap, I smash into her pussy and came several bucket loads. My cum was spilling out of her pussy and going all over the bed. As I pulled out, I heard our door open up.

"Mom are you ok-" she screamed and ran out into the kitchen. "God fucking damn it" I said.

Le'Va laid next to me. "You can talk to her can't you? I'm exhausted" she grunted.

I put my clothes back on and walked out into the kitchen, and I didn't see her anywhere.

"Sa'rek where are you?" that's when I heard screaming from the front door. I ran to see Sa'rek in the arms of some people. "If you want to see your daughter or your wife again you will meet us at raiders cove in the Centari system" they then took off. I went to go follow them but then I heard screaming from the bedroom. I ran into the room to see the window broken and Le'Va missing.

Somehow I needed to find away to get my family back.

(Unknown point of view)

"So Masek, where are we going to again?" I asked.

"Ragnorok I told you we are going to the planet Heilios. Someone has asked us to help find his family. He believes the insurrectionist are involved" she chirped.

He looked at her before saying "do we have any files on this guy?" I asked.

"I looked through ONI's so called 'classified' files and found him under test subjects. He has no info. It's just says Test Subject: Not Found it seems pretty weird. Why would ONI have him in their files but not have any info on him. It's like they are trying to hide something from the U.N.S.C." she chirped.

"well it's our first mission so let's make sure we find this guy's family before it too late" I said.

She got up and straddled me. "well we do make a good team. Especially in bed" she nuzzled my neck as I held her.

"hey Ragnorok. Its time for 'inspection' again" she chirped.

I sighed. "we did this a few minutes ago"

"well its time to do it again. Not to mention you are the one who gets all the pleasure. Not every girl will do this for you. I do this because you enjoy it" she seductively chirped.

She got up and I eagerly took my clothes off. I sat back in the chair and she began to suck my cock. Even with a beak she can suck dick pretty good.

 **so how was it? please leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Crash

**Hey guys, another chapter. Please leave a review. Enjoy!**

(Masek's point of view)

We exited the jump portal to see the desert planet before us. The ship went to autopilot and we began to descend into atmosphere.

The closer to the surface we got; the bigger the city Jika'rah became. The autopilot landed us outside of the city walls.

We both got up from our seats and walked through the maze of corridors and elevators we call a ship. We both received a blast of sand in our faces as the elevator touched the planet's surface.

In the distance we saw the silhouette of a man walking towards us. We stepped off the elevator to greet the man before realizing his face was burnt and inhuman.

His nose and ears were missing and his skin was brown like cooked meat. The man held both his arms out as if he was holding something.

"they sent me a spartan? Amazing! A ship as well?" he said. His voice was rough and smelled of smoke.

He put his arms down back to his sides. "my name is Aaron". Me and Ragnarok made eye contact before offering our hands for a handshake. Aaron hesitantly shook our hands. His hand was rough and strong.

"I'll tell you guys about my condition when we get inside the ship" he said as he looked back at the city.

Aaron followed us as we found our way back to the cockpit. Me and Ragnarok sat in our seats and Aaron stood behind us with each hand resting on the shoulder of our chairs.

"so lets get this shit done with. 7 years ago I was a volunteer for a program set up by ONI. They tested on me and I went into a coma that lasted several days. When I woke up I looked like this. ONI then gave me mission to assassinate Kin'ee Ri'huq. After all that my life seems to get more shitty each day".

I looked at Aaron. "well Mr. Nabor, tell us where to go and we will go there" I said.

"I need you to take me to the Centari system" he said.

I typed in the coordinates "you might want to sit down. We wouldn't you to be flying into the vacuum of space" I said.

He quickly sat down in the chair behind me. In an instant the ship jerked forward as it went through the jump portal.

(Aaron's point of view)

When the ship came out of the jump portal; everything seemed to be fine until ships started come out of their own portals.

Within 20 seconds we were surrounded by an entire fleet of insurrection ships.

"fuck me" was what I said as the computer started the jumping procedure again.

I noticed the entire fleet charging up mac canons.

Just before they fired we jumped.

I looked at Masek. "where did we go?" I asked. She raised her shoulders "I don't know".

When we came out of the jump, we all saw the halo ring that seemed to be unfinished.

As we came closer to the halo, it seemed to be pulling us in.

"why is it pulling us in?" I asked. "I don't know!" said Masek with concern.

Suddenly the ship began to loose control. I watched Masek grab onto the controls and try to stabilize the ship.

The ship started to spiral. All the inertia started to pull us towards the walls and the roof.

Ragnarok fell out of his seat and was stuck to the wall. Me and Masek were flung to the other wall. I hit the wall hard enough it dented. I looked over to Masek and saw her unconscious.

We spiraled faster and faster, and I felt my veins rupture in my body. I heard a loud bang and everything went black.

When I awoke the roof was gone and the dark sky remained. Flames surrounded me lighting the area in a orange glow. I stood up as I heard the crackling of the fire. I stared at the fire that was dancing on the remnants of the ship.

I looked to my right to see Ragnarok move a piece of metal. He stood up and nodded to me.

"where is Masek?" Ragnarok asked.

I looked at his visor to see it glow with the light from the fire. "I don't know" I responded.

Me and Ragnarok walked past the wall of flames. As we passed the corner we saw Masek lying on the ground with blood around her.

I watched as Ragnarok ran towards her.

(Ragnarok's point of view)

I looked at her body in horror as I saw her chest had been skewered by a shard of metal. I looked at her body as it was lit by the orange glow of the flames; her blood glistening.

I crouched and caressed her face. I was glad I had my helmet because my eyes were flowing with tears.

"sorry" said Aaron. I looked back at him. "you fucking ass hole! She died and all you have to say is 'sorry'. What the fuck!?"

Aaron just looked at me with expressionless eyes. "how am I an ass hole? She fucking died because she wasn't strong enough to handle the inertia" He said.

I stood up and turned around and punched him in his face. His head turned to his right but his body didn't move an inch.

"who the fuck do you think you are!?" I shouted.

Aaron turned his head towards me and I saw his pupils pinprick.

"I'm the guy who is going to kick your pussy bitch ass!" he spat.

I shouted as I went to give him a right hook. I launched my fist and he caught it with ease. I tried to pull back but his hand that was grasped onto my right fist, preventing it from moving.

Aaron had little to no emotion on his face but his eyes gave away that he was pissed. He pulled me forward as he unleashed his left hook. It connected to the visor of my helmet and shattered the reinforced glass. Shards of glass were shot into my face; cutting into my skin.

My head went back as he grabbed my left leg, letting go of my right fist. With one arm he flung me into the metal wall behind Masek's corpse.

The metal around me immobilized me from being able to free myself.

(Aaron's point of view)

I walked over to Masek's dead body and pulled out the metal shard. With the shard in my right hand I walked over to Ragnarok.

I looked up at him. "thanks for all the help but I think this is where me and you part ways" he looked at my face through his broken helmet.

I climbed up his body to be eye level with him. He looked at my face with a glare.

"you are a monster" he said.

I looked him in the eyes. "I know" I said as I brought up the shard of metal to his head and rammed it with little strength as possible. I heard the metal shard clang against his helmet behind his head.

I climbed down from Ragnarok's body. I walked over to Masek and check her body for weapons.

I grabbed the plasma pistol from her belt and put it on mine and walked away from the body and went into the flames.

 **So how was it? Sorry I killed off Masek and Ragnarok. But the story needs to continue.**

 **Please leave a review. Even if you are a guest.**


	9. update

i bet all of you have been wondering "where is the author? why is this not complete?" well i have been doing youtube recently and i have a youtube account. If you want to go check that out i will put a link somewhere in this chapter. i have been making music for awhile and i have 120 subscribers. i want all the people who are following this story to go check out my youtube channel. if you do that then i can continue writing these stories. I know some of you are like " i don't give a fuck just continue" and to that i say 'okay'

like i said go check out my youtube channel and follow me on twitter [ QuiteP0sh]

here is my channel link just copy and paste it into your browser - channel/UCy00SJJwaHUMDyGXJ3qIl5A

also i might upload a chapter for Test Subject: Not Found

see ya


End file.
